


Criminal Minds One Shots

by MaddieVanity



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieVanity/pseuds/MaddieVanity





	1. Spencer Reid x Reader

"Reid L/N I want you guys to flank from the left L/N check the upstairs Reid cover her And I want all of you to be on high alert because of the high risk of bomb material inside of this house." Hotch said before he count to 3 and sent us off. I managed my way upstairs. I heard Morgan say clear over his mic JJ was next then Hotch. I looked behind me connecting eyes with Reid. "Let's do this Boy Wonder" I whispered. I kicked the door open only to be met with the sight of a bomb ticking. "EVERYONE GET OUT WE HAVE A BOMB IN HERE READY TO EXPLODE!" I screamed turning around. Reid started to evacuate I made it far but not far enough before the explosion went off. The top floor collapsed taking me with it. Fire erupted around me I landed hard on the bottom floor with a ton of debris falling ontop of me. A wooden beam hit my leg. My head felt warm as blood leaked from the back of my skull. "Shit..." I mumbled trying to left myself up but I couldn't move. "Did everyone get out?" I heard hotch say over the Mic. "WHERE IS Y/N" "Y/N?" "I don't see her" "Reid did she follow you out?" "N-No..I'm going back in!" Reid said to everyone. I spoke into my mic. "Wait...I'm under debris. It's not safe...Just leave me..." There was no response from Reid over the Mic. I started coughing breathing the smoke I couldn't breathe and my head felt dizzy. I heard two men cough and movement of the debris around me. "Y/N stay with us Baby Girl." Derek said. "Please don't be hurt" Spence said. My head spun as I bled My breathing slowed. Last Thing I remember was Spencer face over me.

 

 _I walked around the BAU. The Bullpen was empty nobody was around...."Hello" I said softly. I walked over to my desk and picked up my name plate. "Special Agent Y/F/N: Psychology/Undercover Expert." I read aloud smiling at my title That I worked hard for. I placed it down next to a picture of me and Spencer. Oh how I loved him...We only been together for 4 months ....we've known each other 2 years. What I wanted to tell him that I thought I was pregnant. I was scared...frightened. What if's ran through my head. But what distracted me most right now was Why was I here. Where is every-. "_ Y/n ...I don't know if you can hear me. It's Spencer. You know the odds of someone hearing you while in a coma is possible because you are in a State of consciousness I just thought .. Man I know everything but I can't think of anything to say...I just want you to hear me Y/n. I love you...The doctor told me that you're 2 weeks pregnant...I'm....I'm going to be a father...I....damn it...I haven't told the rest of the team yet."  

I was in this dream state for what felt like hours but It was much longer. I kept hearing Spencer counting the days. 2 weeks I was unconscious. 2 weeks of Spencer talking to me without a response. He talked about our future. A nice yard. 2 kids maybe more. He told me my leg was broken and I suffered from a Traumatic Brain Injury. He gave a bunch of science facts about it but said I was healing nicely just I needed to wake up to see the full affect. I woke up to silence. Spencer was  asleep in the chair near the door. I blinked away the blurry lights. I sighed at the sight of him he had grown slight stubble To be completely honest he looked like a mess. Not how I picture to see him after 2 weeks. A nurse came in and gasped. "Oh You're Awake! I'll get Dr. Stark right away Ms. L/N!" She quickly turned and left. I groaned and looked around. "Spence...Spencer" I said repeated. He groaned and mumbled. "Please wake up Y/N" "For a genius you don't realize that I am awake" His eyes shot open. He looked right at me and stood up. 'Y/N!" "Ms. L/N good to see you're awake. Dr. Reid here has been keeping you company for-" "2 weeks am I right?" I said hoarsely. They both looked shocked. "That is correct.. Anyway I am going to check your vitals..By the way just so you know You are pregnant and The baby is fine. Within 4 weeks we will be able to do a sonogram for you." The doctor started to check me over making sure everything was in order. "I am sure you are hungry I'll send a nurse in with some food for the both of you.' The doctor said and left. Spencer stayed silent. "I heard every word you said by the way..." I mumbled. "I was in the BAU alone and it was dark but you....I heard you. It was calming." "Did you know  that you were pregnant?" I frowned at him. "Yes" It was his turn to frown. "Why....Why didn't you tell me. Why did you go into that house knowing we could die." "Because I didn't know how you would react" Tears welled in my eyes. Spencer leaned down and kissed me. The kiss felt like forever till we heard whistling. "Way to go baby boy You wake her by Kissing her." Derek said laughing Garcia giggled and ran over to hug me. "Spencer told us the new a few days ago CONGRATS!" I smiled. 

A few days later I was released. I walked out the hospital in crutches as I made my way to the car Spencer stopped me. "Will you marry me." My eyes widen "Yes Spencer" "Can we also name our kid Einstein." "And you ruined the moment"


	2. Aaron Hotchner x Reader. We meet again.

I'm not one for falling inlove immediately..But when he came into my life. I just was smitten. His dark hair, dark eyes that shown with saddness yet burned for life. His slender yet muscular figure I wanted to run my fingers across. He was handsome and stern. I craved to meet him again. And we did....Over and Over again. 

First time we met replays in my head the most.

I was out for a jog with my dog Dustin. I was focus on counting my breaths and holding onto Dustins leash I barely noticed the man coming towards me. I bumped into him. I tumbled backwards Dustin growled at the stranger as his coffee fell on top of me. I screamed in pain as the hot bean water sizzled on my sweaty skin. The man looked down wildly frightened at what just happened. "Ma'am are you alright!" He said reaching down to help me up. The pain slightly ceases; I grab the mans hand and get a good look at him...."Wow.." I say starring at his detailed face. "I sincerely apologize I was on my phone. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. As for my coffee spilling on you I honestly hope it hadn't burned you too badly." I didn't know what to say I was captured by his charming attributes. Dustins bark brought me back. "It's okay I guess...I think Old Dustin here his more mad than I am haha..I'm uh...Y/n L/n" I hold out my hand to greet the enticing stranger. "Agent Aaron Hotchner" My eyes widen. "Agent?" "I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit" I smiled. "Awesome...Well If you ever need a Medical Examiner I work for the D.C Cornors office." In return he smiled before reaching in hos pocket for his card. "Untill we meet again. Ms. L/n" I grinned. "Until then, Mr. FBI man" 


	3. Won't come between us- Spencer/Reader

I stood by the door as Spencer settled his mother down, he quietly try to coax her into taking her pills. He was visibly embarrassed by her protest. I solemnly made my way away from the door. Within minutes Spencer came out the room nervously smiling at me. "Thank you so much for coming with me to take care of my mother Y/n...I really appreciate it but you didn't have too...I don't want to burden you...You derserve so much better than me and I just.." I sauntered over to him.

"Woah Woah Spence calm down." I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him softly. "I don't mind..I love you...I want to he-"

"Spencer? WHO IS THAT!" Diana screamed. She grabbed a book and threw it at me. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU WHORE!" My eyes widen. Spencer begun to freak out. "Mom! Please! It's Y/n My girlfriend." "NO SPENCER SHE IS HERE TO GET US AND KILL US. SHE'S OUT TO GET US." She snarled. I held my hands up scared.

"GET OUT! STAY AWAY FROM MY SPENCER!" She threw another book this one hit my face cutting my cheek. I looked at Spencer before starting to cry. "MOM PLEASE STOP! I LOVE HER I CAN'T LOSE HER!" Diana stopped and looked at Spencer. 

"W-What...Yo-you love her." Spencers face was beat red. "Y-Yes...Alot...She means the world to me...I want to marry her one day." 

I stood mouth a gape. He wants to marry me. "And She is here to help me take care of you because She loves me too. Now please mom let her be and go back to bed." Diana frowned. "Oh Spencer I'm so sorry...Y/n I...I'm sorry" She went back to bed.

"Spencer...Look at me."  He was hesitant but did. "I love you so much." I smiled. "Nothing will ever come between us." 


	4. Behind their backs- Spencer x Reader

Behind the backs of the team There were stolen glances, blushes, lip biting and longing stares. Behind closed doors their were lust filled kisses, aching touches and passionate sex. 

Reid was inlove but he was nervous. What would the team think..He knew they wouldn't judge but in this line of work no one stayed long. But oh how he wanted you to stay with him forever. It has been 1 year 7 months 21 days 51 mins and a continuous amount of seconds. You smiled at him from across the room He stared back lovingly. His heart pounding with every second. 

"Hey Whatcha looking at pretty boy." Derek interrupts. Reid jolted searching the room for th the teams staring eyes. Y/n smirked. She was all about being open about their relationship since they were already discussing marriage and children. But she decided to go with Spencer at his own pace. 

"N-Nothing.. I was just thinking..." The boy genius spatted out frantically hoping they would buy it. "Really Reid? Seems like you and Y/n were making lovey eyes at each other." JJ jokes. You chuckle smiling at the others. "Don't bring me into Spence's embarrassment" Spencer groan. How he loved the sound of your voice. 

"Oh but sweet cheeks This could be your embarrassment as well." Morgan said. "Nah, I'm an open book. Yes I was looking at Spencer who wouldn't he's quiet attractive" You retorted. Spencer blushed stuttering some sort of response to that. 

Within minutes things settle down. Behind the teams backs Spencer would love you without worry and without embarrassment.


	5. How the team found out. Spencer

They kept it a secret but how were they going to keep this a secret. Y/n stared down at the pregnancy test infront of her. "Hey...Babe ...I-It's ready." Y/n's voice was shaky she held her hand to her mouth the hold back the nervous tears. "Are you..." The sound of Spencers voice calmed her nerves. "Y-Yes" 

She watched Spencers face light up like he was a kid on Christmas day. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! YOU...YOU'RE THE MOTHER...WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!! OH MY!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO NAME HIM.OR HER... I HAVE TO START SAVING TO SEND IT TO HARVARD." Spencer started to ramble on. She sat up and kissed him passionatly. "We have to tell the team...But first lets call your mom and my parents.." Y/n said calmly.

The next day Spencer and Y/n walked hand in hand into the Bullpen. Garcia was the first to notice. "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK OH MY LOVELIES lOOOK AT YOU TWO I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Everyone looked over Derek spoke up next. "How long has this been going on?" He chuckled. "Exactly 1 year 10 months 28 days 53 minutes and 52..53.54" "Almost 2 years" I cut Spencer from counting the seconds. Everyone was shocked. "W-What?..." "Surprise" Me and Spencer said together. "Also so it happens within our endeavours Y/n is now pregnant." 

Penelope screamed engulfing us in a giant hug. The others stared in shock before running over to congratulate us.

Thats when we knew...this was our family and our child will be lucky to have them in their lives.


	6. Hamlet. -Spencer x Reader

It was opening night at the opera house and what better way to introduce you to the team than Bring them to watch you preform in Shakespeare's very own Hamlet. Spencer smiled nervously as he watched your performance. He had yet broke the news to his coworkers

Your performance as Ophelia was astonishingly passionate. JJ, Garcia and Emily teared up at your death scene it was so authentic it seemed like you were experimenting it yourself. 

The end after the Actors and Actresses bowed. Spencer gather the team and brought them down. Y/n smiled brightly running up to Spencer. "SPENCE!!!" The girl giggles and wraps her arms around the lanky male kissing him softly. "How was my performance?" He smile. "You out did yourself Y/n." He spoke nervously turning to his surprised team. "Everybody..T-Th-his is Y-Y/n ...My girlfriend." Derek grinned widly. "Damn pretty boy You lucked out didn't you"

It was your turn to get nervous. Though you have been acting for Ages meeting people wasn't your strong suit. "H-Hey...Spencer has told me alot about you guys...It's amazing to meet." 

Garcia engulfed you in a hug. "You ARE AMAZING HOW DO YOU DO IT?" 

JJ grinned. "That was quite an performance Y/n Who taught you?" 

Spencer smiled as you idly explained your skills to his team as well previous plays you've been in. He smiled softly This was a great start to a good future.


	7. Novacaine- Derek x Reader

"THIS IS A BLACK, BLACK SKI MASK SONG. SO PUT ALL OF YOUR ANGER ON IN THE TRULY GRUESOME WE DO TRUST I WILL ALWAYS LAND ON YOU LIKE A SUCKER PUNCH." I sung loudly as I hit the punching bag. I was so focused on pouring out my anger I didn't notice the Handsome Agent behind me. 

"Almost 30 years old and you're still singing Fall out boy?" His voice caught me off guard I turned and swung at him. He caught my wrist flipping me onto my back and straddling me. "You gotta do better than that Princess if you wanna take me down." He winked. "GET OFF ME DEREK!!" I hissed. I wasn't in the mood for his antics. 

"What got your panties knotted up. Surly it can't be me baby cause I'll do more than knot them." He chuckled getting off of me His hand grasped mine as he lifted me up. 

"Shut Up! ....If you have to know I'm mad that I didn't get the upper hand against the unsub.. I felt weak." I growled remembering the moment where the unsub knocked me out and went after Alix Keller. (Had to slip my OC in there). "Sweet pea You're not weak...we all have our moments. Plus Alix is fine.. She's probably at Spencer's right now getting his rocks off." Derek laughed his coworkers failed attempt to hide their relationship. 

I smiled chuckling at his comment. Sighing I looked at him. "You're right." "Of course I'm right...How about we get out of here...I'll you out to dinner." He winked kissing my check. My face erupted in a blush. "W-Well if you insist.. Maybe we can invite Alix and Reid...get them to out that their a couple." "Nah Let them be. He's finally happy and She's is stable with him." I

smiled. I leaned on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his lips. "You're my rock Derek." I grinned at his stood shock. Sauntering away I looked back. "Hurry up or we won't have dessert"


End file.
